


Story Of My Life

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, Normal Zayn, shy!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Zouis fluff with a teeny Zayn angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Of My Life

Zayn stirred and his body slowly awakened. Memories of the previous night came back to him and a goofy smile spread across his face - had he really slept with THE Louis Tomlinson?

He rolled over, expecting to see Louis beside him, but his heart sank when he found himself alone in the bed, only a note on the pillow in place of Louis.

Great, Zayn thought to himself, you're just another one of his one night stands. Even so, he half-heartedly picked up the note and read it. 

So, so sorry! I had to leave for an interview but I'll call you later, yeah?

It was signed with Louis' signature, but Zayn didn't really feel any better. Why would someone like Louis deign to call a nobody like Zayn?

Louis was a young, up and coming singer-songwriter, who had both girls and guys drooling over him even though it had been made quite clear from numerous one-night stands that Louis preferred the male sex. On the other hand, Zayn was a shy bisexual bookstore owner who had only ever had one serious relationship before and lived in a poky apartment over his shop.

They came from totally different worlds, and Zayn was cursing himself for ever believing that he could have a chance with someone as cool and amazing as Louis.

Just then the doorbell rang, and with a sigh, Zayn pulled himself out of bed, tugging on a pair of sweats.

He went to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped at the sight which awaited him. A delivery guy stood there, holding a huge bouquet of gorgeous red roses, Zayn's favourite flowers. 

"For a Zayn Malik?"

Zayn nodded, speechless as he took the roses and closed the door. He wordlessly poked through the roses until he found a card.

Hey Zayn,  
Again, sorry for skipping out this morning.  
Can I see you again?  
-Lou

Below that was his number, but Zayn still wasn't convinced that THE Louis Tomlinson wanted to see him. He set the roses in the kitchen sink until he could find a vase later and went to have a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his shower and some breakfast, Zayn was ready to go down and open the shop for customers. He picked up his key and was about to leave, when the doorbell rang again. 

Curious, he opened it, and there stood another delivery man, holding another bouquet, this time of red tulips instead. His eyebrows rose up into his hair. "Um, are those for me?" 

"Yeah, you're Zayn Malik, right?"

Zayn nodded dumbly, and took the tulips, absolutely stunned now. Was Louis serious?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the course of the day, Zayn grew more and more dumbfounded as every hour on the hour, flowers kept arriving at the shop in all forms - after the tulips, came the white roses, and then the orchids, followed by daffodils, snapdragons, etc.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally they stopped from about five o'clock and Zayn sighed with relief when he realised this. 

At seven, he locked up the shop and headed up to his apartment, looking forward to getting dinner and watching tv for an hour or two.

However apparently that was not an option, because as Zayn turned the corner towards his flat, there stood Louis Tomlinson in a simple white-tee-jeans combo outside his front door, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

Zayn stopped in his tracks and stared at Louis. "Um, wh-what are you doing here?" He stammered, suddenly very shy around the gorgeous celebrity lad.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd call me today, but when you didn't, I figured you were probably mad at me, and I don't blame you, but I wanted to make amends, so I sent the flowers - you did get them, didn't you?"

The suddenly worried note to Louis' tone made Zayn smile a little. He nodded shyly, touched by the effort Louis had put in. "Y-yeah, I did. They're beautiful."

The Doncaster lad relaxed a little. "Ok, that's a relief. Anyway, now I'm here, because I really would love to see you again, Zayn. That is, if you want me. I even learnt this song for you so I could sing it to you." Louis cleared his throat and began singing, "Hey I just met you and this is crazy, so here's my number, so call me mayb-"

His singing was cut off by Zayn's lips on his. The usually shy bookshop owner had taken a risk, and only time would tell if it would pay off.

They stood there in the hallway gently kissing for a moment longer before Zayn pulled away and bashfully asked, "Wanna inside and watch Supernatural with me? You could maybe spend the night if you like."

Louis' face broke into a grin. "That sounds great, and I'd love to stay the night. This time, I promise I'll stay." He pecked Zayn's lips gently, giggling afterwards at the blush which appeared on the younger man's cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning. Zayn awoke early again, and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around him and then realized that they had fallen asleep on the sofa while searching tv. That was the first thing he noticed.

Then he realised with a jolt that Louis was still there, lying sprawled out on the sofa, his arms around Zayn. A smile spread across the Bradford lad's face and he cuddled into his boyfriend, falling into a happy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter - @JaymiZayn20


End file.
